My Guardian Demon
by E Nomine
Summary: People say you have a guardian angel out there somewhere...what if mine came in the form of a demon? RXC PG just in case


_**My Guardian Demon**_

_Summary: People always say you have a guardian angel out there somewhere…what if mine came in the form of a demon? RXC_

::::Four Years Ago, Michigan, Seventh Bell, Rosette::::

" I am Chrono…I am what you humans call a **_demon_**," The mysterious, dirty boy had said. But he was no boy. He was a demon.

" **_Demon?_** What do you mean?" I asked.

" Just what I said. I am a demon," Chrono stood, but gasped sharply and clutched his chest in pain. I rushed forward in concern, Joshua beside me.

" Are you alright?" I inquired.

" I have been sleeping for fifty years…but…I'm running out of energy…"

" What?! That's horrible. You're running out of energy when you just woke up," Joshua seemed angry at this fact. I pulled some cookies and candy out of my pocket.

" Here, have some food! You'll feel better," I offered. Chrono the demon blinked in surprise, and thus began the beginnings of a new, everlasting friendship…and perhaps something more.

::::A Few Weeks Later::::

I stormed away from Seventh Bell, angry that Father Remington had managed to arrive before I could take Joshua away. So, I had to leave myself. I couldn't stand him and his ever present smiles! A cooling breeze tickled my face, as if trying to calm me. I paused for a moment, before continuing on my way. I finally came upon a clearing that held a beautiful pond, with a stone overlooking it. And on that stone sat the mysteriously handsome, yet ragged Chrono. I blushed lightly at my thoughts. I stomped towards the demon. Chrono still stared at the lake, seemingly oblivious to me.

" Where is Joshua?" He asked at last. I plopped down angrily beside Chrono.

" Stupid Minister Remington showed up. He wants to talk to Joshua about his healing powers. He says he's special, and can help him train him to handle it and be an exorcist. But all Remington wants is to use Joshua for his power," I fumed. Chrono sat there for a minute, before looking at me.

" Joshua is something special, yes. And at times, it may be a terrible burden. But, the only reason, I believe, that Joshua hurts, is because he uses his power too much in such large amounts. It is like when humans and sometimes demons, get ill. Little by little, you build up immunity to it, and soon, you hardly ever get sick. Joshua should use his power in only small amounts, only a few times every few days. Slowly, his body can handle the power current flowing in it, and build up immunity to it. Soon, he would be able to use his power with no problem. What I think the minister is trying to do, is trying to protect Joshua from demons that may want to use him for his power," Chrono explained. I looked at him. Chrono had a bit of a sad, wistful, yet betrayed look on his face, and I interpreted it to mean that he thought I might've thought something bad about him. I would later learn this was not the case. I hugged the demon.

" We'll all be together forever, right Chrono?"

" Yes, we will," Chrono said. I smiled, and took in his dusty, yet strong and spicy scent. I pulled back.

" C'mon! Let's go swimming! I'm sure Joshua knows where I'm at, and will be here soon," I trotted down to the lake. Chrono walked beside me.

" What will we swim in?" He asked dryly.

" Our clothes of course!" I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it should have been too! I took off my shoes and socks and dipped my feet in the warm water.

" Oooh! The water is perfect. Let's go Chrono!" I ran into the water knee deep, splashing in the water in lighter spirits. I turned around and splashed the still demon, stunning him. I snickered.

" What's the matter Chrono? Are you gonna stay there like a statue, or are you gonna have some fun?" I grinned. I blinked in surprise as a wave of water crashed over me. Chrono laughed lightly at my shocked look.

" What is wrong Rosette? Aren't you going to get your revenge against the big bad demon?" Chrono mocked. It was the first time I had ever seen Chrono so playful, and I wasn't about to pass this chance up.

" Of course I am! No one gets the better of Rosette Christopher!" I said proudly, before splashing at Chrono. I quickly swam away, not wanting to face the demon's wrath. I spun around.

" Huh? Chrono, where did- ARGHH!!" I yelped as Chrono yanked me under water. I flailed back to surface.

" Chrono you big jerk! Get back here!" Chrono chuckled and splashed at me some more. I pushed through the waves and shoved his head under water.

" Take that!" Someone grabbed my shoulders and yanked me backwards, causing me to stumble into them. I spluttered and turned around sharply. A soaked, but grinning Joshua stood behind me. I grinned back, and soon, all three of us were splashing each other, playing together. It was a memory I would cherish forever.

::::Later::::

We all sat on a hill, not far from the pond. The warn summer sun warmed us, and our wet hair kept us from getting too hot. I sat up.

" Chrono, get over here, your hair is sopping wet," Chrono curiously came over.

" Yes, it is," Chrono said. I took out my brush.

" So it needs to be combed!" I started at the ends, brushing his hair. Joshua sat up too.

" Ne, Chrono, can you tell us another story?" Chrono chuckled in front of me.

" Of course.

Long ago, in a world with two races existed together, a great war occurred. The animosity between the two was to great. One race was great in numbers, but did not have the physical and magical capabilities as the other. The war continued for many long years, and some even forgot why they were fighting. At that point, a holy maiden angel and a powerful demon stepped forth. The two races, the humans and the demons, stopped fighting for the two to speak. The holy maiden wished for peace and prosperity, and the demon, known as Pandaemonium, wanted order and respect. So, they managed to work together. A separate world was created, and the demons were forced to leave their homeland. The humans had soon long forgot the existence of demons, and the peace and harmony that once existed between the two was no more. And to this day, there are some, who still remember, and wish to change this aspect. They want to be free from the chains that keep them from truly discovering life. For we never know what life is, until we know what's on the otherside of the hill. Or so someone once told me," Chrono said.

" Is that why we hardly ever see demons around?" Joshua questioned. Chrono nodded.

" Yes, that is why," I continued to brush Chrono's hair, contemplating what he said. I never knew I would have to take this story into account on a battle field. I finished with Chrono's hair.

" There! Now you have to do mine," I said stubbornly. Chrono blinked.

" Eh?" Joshua sniggered.

" Chrono, Rosette wants you to brush her hair out. Lucky for me, mine never needs to be brushed," Joshua said smugly. I glared.

" Oh be quiet you," I sniffed. I froze when I felt the going through my hair slowly. My shoulders relaxed, and I smiled.

" Thanks Chrono," About five minutes later, Chrono finished brushing my hair. The demon looked up.

" It is getting late. You two should be returning. Come, I'll walk with you there," Chrono held out his hand. The three of us walked together quietly, enjoying the peaceful, friendly silence. I suddenly tripped over a stone. Quick, rough hands caught me.

" Ne, Rosette, do you always get into trouble?" Chrono asked. I blushed when I realized he was the one who caught me.

" Of course not! If I did always get into trouble, I wouldn't have made it this far,"

" I want to contradict that," Joshua said. I scowled at him, but inwardly, I was happy it was Chrono who had caught me. It seemed he was always watching over me, with his mysterious red eyes.

We reached the edge of the forest, but Chrono remained hidden amongst the shadows.

" Bye Chrono, we'll come back to see you later," I whispered. Joshua nodded in agreement. We waved, and stepped into the light. Mrs. Jean ran up to us.

" Where have you two been?! I've been so worried! And look at you two, you're both sopping wet! What have you been doing?" Mrs. Jean worried. Joshua and I grinned at each other.

" Nothing Mrs. Jean," We chorused. Mrs. Jean sighed and mumbled something under her breath. It was only a week later Joshua was taken away from by Aion.

::::Four Years Later, Brooklyn, New York, Rosette::::

I gave a short, quick yelp as the demon knocked me backwards. Chrono growled and lunged forward, protecting his contractor.

" How dare you touch Rosette!" He yelled, slicing through the demon with his sword. Chrono's hair was dancing with a sudden wind that really didn't exist. I leapt up and aimed with my gun, trying to ignore what the small demon had just said.

" Eat this, ugly!" I shot off several Sacreds, some of them hitting, others missing. The demon reared back, and I noticed something. It was growing larger.

" Chrono!? What is happening?!" I screamed. Chrono slid next to me.

" This demon…it absorbs holy energy and uses it to power up," Chrono panted. I bit my lip.

" And holy water?"

" I'm not sure," Chrono replied, his brow furrowing. The demon shook its head, roared, and charged. I rolled out of the way and Chrono jumped away. The demon turned its head, before turning on me. I bit my lip, and stood. I loaded my gun with a Gospel.

" Rosette! Don't shoot it with a Gospel!" Chrono shouted. I paused. The demon looked at Chrono.

" So…this is what the Killer of One Hundred has been reduced to," The demon chuckled darkly. Chrono clenched his jaw. Sweat rolled down the side of my face. Chrono wasn't looking at me…I held the clock in my hands. If the demon couldn't be defeated by holy weapons…what about another demon? Another, more powerful, stronger demon? I hurriedly unsealed the watch, setting it on fifteen minutes. Chrono's eyes widened as he began to transform. Wings sprouted, claws lengthened, fangs appeared, and a tail began to swish behind him.

" What?! Rosette, what are you doing?" Chrono asked frantically.

" Letting you defeat that demon over there!" I shouted. Chrono bit his lip, but didn't let the unsealing go in vain. Soon, the two demons were involved in a battle. I winced when my chest sent waves of pain throughout my body. I watched the two fight, a look of concentration on Chrono's face. I screamed when the demon hit Chrono with a powerful blow. A cloud dust surrounded the fallen demon and the other turned to me.

" Now you shall die, girl," My eyes widened, because behind the demon, what appeared to be an angel had rose. Black wings were spread wide and flapped slowly, silently. It was a fallen angel. At least, that's what I believed, until all the dust cleared, and I could see Chrono's angry face.

" It is you who will die, for threatening what is mine," When Chrono transformed, his voice was always deeper, more like an adult's. But now, it was rough, raspy and deep. Angry. It sent shivers down my spine. The demon spun to look at Chrono, and was met with Chrono's claws. The demon stumbled, but Chrono didn't stop. An Astral blast hit the demon squarely in the stomach. Blood sprayed everything, droplets hitting me in the face. I watched in fascination as Chrono defeated the enemy. How could I ever believe he was an angel? Was it because, he always protected me, as if he was my guardian? My guardian angel? But that can't be true. Chrono is no angel.

" Rosette?" The fight had ended, with eight minutes to spare. I looked up into Chrono's now golden eyes. I smiled weakly.

" I'm alright now Chrono," The tall, winged demon scooped me up in his strong arms, carefully holding me. I snuggled into his warm chest, and he stood there for a moment, just holding me. Then, he began to walk towards the exit, leaving the corpse behind us. Chrono carried me out of the warehouse, and the authorities were surprised to see the nun that had went in with a child, was leaving in the arms of a demon. I laughed quietly when I realized something.

" Ne, Chrono…at least we didn't blow up the building this time," Chrono smiled softly down at me. Six minutes were left. I yawned widely.

" C'mon Chrono…let's get back to the Order," I whined.

" What about the car?" Chrono asked.

" I'll send someone for it," I mumbled. Chrono shook his head. Chrono's large black wings unfurled, and he took off into the night, with me in his arms.

::::A Month Later, Lake, Rosette::::

We had managed to recover Joshua, Azmaria, and Chrono's horns from Aion, yet we still needed to get Fiore and defeat the hornless demon. Chrono had finally replaced his horns, yet, he stayed in a adult human form. It was just the three of us, Joshua, Chrono, and I, right by a lake just like the one in my memory from so long ago.

" Let's go swimming!"

" In what?" Chrono asked dryly. A wave of déjà vu crashed over me.

" In our clothes of course!" I replied happily. I pulled off my shoes and socks, and ran into the water waist deep.

" C'mon you two, don't stand there like statues all day!" I demanded. Chrono shrugged and decided to transform. Joshua trotted towards the lake. I splashed at my younger brother. Joshua splashed back. I laughed, and splashed both males. They both smirked at each other, and a feeling of forboding crossed over me. I shrieked in surprise as I was suddenly hit with a wave of water, before Chrono dunked my head under water. I spluttered back to the surface.

" You big jerks! I'm gonna get YOUUUUU!!!" I screamed as I fell backwards into a pit where the lake suddenly became deeper. Someone grabbed me, and I took in a deep gulp of fresh air, before coughing. Chrono patted my back lightly.

" Rosette, are you alright?" The concerned demon asked. I looked deep into his golden eyes.

" I'm alright Chrono. I'll always be alright as long as my guardian demon is with me," And I kissed him. _'I'll always be alright, if you're always with me…'_

_**The End**_


End file.
